Lady
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Un minific, hecho en base al regalo de un talentoso amigo mío. Espero les guste. Ya saben, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Universo Alterno.


Disclaimer: El personaje de George Johnson pertenece al manga y anime Candy Candy, propiedad de las autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Yo lo tomo para desarrollar mis ideas loquitas que rondan en mi cabecita y me gusta plasmar en papel. Universo Alterno. Este fic está basado en el hermoso regalo que me hizo mi amigo Elorza Gómez, magnífico dibujante: la imagen que engalana este fic, aunque he de confesar que la retoqué con el programa Lab, a fin de dar la impresión de que está hecha con crayola. ¡Esperando, como siempre, les guste!

* * *

**Lady**

Marianne, vestida con traje en blanco y negro, adornado de encaje en el cuello, sostenía con delicadeza un diente de león. Sopló con cuidado, a fin de ver los filamentos volar. La ligera brisa hizo revolotear los rubios cabellos de la chiquilla; la azul mirada siguió los algodonosos ramitos, mientras estos giraban cayendo al césped. Un entretenimiento muy pueril, pero la muchachita mostraba una dulzura muy rara en ella.

Apenas habían llegado la mañana del día anterior al hotel y George esperaba tanto instrucciones de William, como la llegada de Candice, acompañada por Sam, a fin de entregar a las mellizas White en la Mansión de Lakewood. Claro que ese acontecimiento tendría lugar un par de días más tarde, de acuerdo a los cálculos de Johnson con su recientemente contratado asistente. Así, también se adelantó la documentación referente a la adopción de las dos niñas, obviando los escollos más difíciles: la edad y el estado civil del patriarca.

Pero, cuando sir William se proponía algo, sir William lo lograba, y más contando con el hábil apoderado que desde hacía veinte años se encargaba de los asuntos financieros, económicos y era el guardián de los más caros secretos del clan.

George se permitió una casi inexistente sonrisa cuando vio la sonrisa de placer en el joven rostro, blanco y fino como porcelana. A decir verdad, había protestado lo suyo con semejante encomienda. El, encargado de negocios y contratos, cuya firma era en muchos casos, tan apreciada como la del patriarca, a fin de cerrar negocios; él, quien interactuaba con banqueros, abogados e inversionistas, ahora se había visto obligado a convivir con una adolescente de trece años.

Y en vista de la prisa del patriarca, no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Candy en manos de otro guardián, a fin de correr al Hogar de Pony y comenzar el proceso de adopción, recoger a Marianne y trasladarse al hotel, en la ciudad cercana a Lakewood. Con lo que no contó, cuando fastidiado obedeció las órdenes dadas por William, fue que las mellizas le impresionaran tan profundamente.

Cierto que apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar a Candy, a quien ni siquiera dirigió la palabra; el miedo y la incertidumbre brotaban de la chiquilla, lo notó nada más mirarla, pero los relegó cuando se dio cuenta del parecido de la niña con Rosemary Andley: el cabello rubio dorado, los ojos verdes y la carita infantil llena de pecas. Menos mal que no manejó por unas horas, pues se quedó con la mente llena de la imagen de la chiquilla.

Se sentía preparado para encontrarse con otro rostro parecido a Rosemary Andley, que seguramente Marianne mostraría siendo gemela de Candy. Pero no fue así; Marianne tenía el rostro un poco más afinado que el de su hermana, no tenía pecas y contaba con un par de ojos azules que miraban todo inquisitivamente y con cierto descaro, la verdad fuera dicha. Pero ahora, se gozaba con la figura menuda de la jovencita. La vio mientras la chiquilla volvía a soplar para desprender otros filamentos del diente de león. El moreno caballero estaba de pie en la entrada principal del hotel, buscándola para llevarla a comer a su restaurante favorito y se detuvo ante el cuadro que la niña le ofreció.

Se había encontrado con una voraz lectora, que descubrió una librería a pocas cuadras del hotel y de donde la tarde anterior había tenido que sacarla casi a rastras. Conocedor del carácter de William, no había tenido reparos en comprarle ropa y libros. A lo que Marianne se mostró entusiasmada, no supo qué compra le causó mayor placer. En la boutique, se probó gran cantidad de vestidos y trajes, y con cada uno se colocaba ante el caballero sentado en una butaca, buscando su aprobación. En la librería, recorrió entusiasmada los pasillos, mientras un joven dependiente la seguía diligentemente, recomendándole títulos. Wilde y Dickens fueron los favoritos. Con los ojos expectantes, pidió la autorización de George para llevarlos; al darla, se quedó totalmente sorprendido ante el entusiasmo de la niña, quien se le colgó del brazo y dio un salto de gozo, con los ojos brillantes.

Apenas la había conocido hacía dos días y ya se le había metido en el alma. La noche anterior, recibió las buenas noches de una temblorosa voz femenina. Se permitió sonreír al responderle lo más galante posible. Y esa mañana, durante el desayuno, se dedicó a contestar infinidad de preguntas sobre la familia que la recibiría en unos días. Mientras revisaba la correspondencia que le llegaba al hotel, la envió a los amplísimos jardines, adornados con una enorme fuente que llamaba la atención de las damas que se hospedaban en el hotel.

Marianne había llevado consigo uno de los libros comprados el día anterior, y cuando se llegó la hora de comer, fue cuando George se encontró una faceta muy diferente a lo visto hasta el momento. El libro estaba abandonado en una banca y la niña soplaba sobre el diente de león. El caballero dio un par de pasos y entonces descubrió al joven dibujante que, al igual que él, se regalaba con la escena. Una mano firme trabajaba con crayones de color sobre una hoja blanca, delineando con precisión el perfil de la niña.

El primer impulso de George había sido acercarse a Marianne, pero acabó por hacerlo al muchacho. No tendría más de veintidós años, moreno, delgado, vestido con pantalones negros, camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y botas algo desgastadas. Sus rasgos eran finos y tenía ojos y cabello negros. Cuando sintió la cercana presencia del francés a su lado, levantó la mirada y le sonrió afable. Se levantó del césped donde dejó un montón de crayones. George alcanzó a ver el fino rostro, con el ondulante cabello, plasmado fielmente en el papel.

-Siento no haber pedido permiso para dibujar a su hija, señor -el joven le miraba con formalidad.

-No hay problema - aceptó George, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza.

Marianne se acercó a ellos, con el libro y un diente de león en la mano derecha.

-¡George! -llamó-. ¿Ya es hora de comer?

Se detuvo y miró al joven.

-Buenas tardes, señorita -saludó el muchacho-. Debí pedirle autorización, pero se veía muy bonita jugando con los dientes de león y no resistí la tentación de dibujarla.

Mostró el dibujo y los dos hombres la vieron sonrojarse.

-Es muy bonito -murmuró con voz admirada la niña.

-Es verdad -coincidió George-. Es usted muy buen artista.

-Con tan bella modelo, cualquiera se inspira -el joven sonrió-. Tiene el aire de una princesa. Desde ayer que la vi por vez primera, sentí deseos de hacer un boceto. Es usted toda una Lady.

Marianne rió avergonzada, en dos días se veía mucho más atendida e incluso lisonjeada y adulada (como sucedía con el servicio del hotel), de lo que había vivido en sus trece años de existencia.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera he tenido la educación de presentarme, mi nombre es Elorza Gómez, y he viajado desde México.

Saludó con un firme apretón a George y besó la mano de Marianne, mientras estos se presentaban.

-Mi Lady, me permitirá regalarle este pequeño tributo.

Elorza firmó el dibujo y se lo entregó a la niña.

-Debo retirarme, viajo hoy a Chicago, ha sido un placer conocerlos. Señor Johnson, Lady.

-Buen viaje y gracias -Marianne sonrió, agradeciendo el regalo.

-Gracias -agregó George, mirando el dibujo del joven.

Lo vieron mientras recogía todos sus implementos de dibujo y se marchaba con rapidez. George tuvo un fugaz pensamiento para William, seguramente este muchacho le caería muy bien, si le conociera.

-Vayamos a comer, señorita Marianne -propuso George.

-Voy a guardar el libro y el dibujo y vuelvo.

La chiquilla salió corriendo feliz por el regalo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando regresaron de comer, George encontró el dibujo colocado en el lugar de honor del escritorio de la amplia habitación y sonrió con cierta ternura. Si, Elorza tenía razón, Marianne era una bellísima Lady.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
